The Wrong Marriage
by Kairi Okani Moonlight
Summary: It’s the future of Crystal Tokyo and princess Chibiusa finds out she’s engaged to be married to none other than Rubeus’s son! But what about her love for Helios? What can she do? ChibiusaSaburo and ChibiusaHelios
1. Character introduction

Summary- it's the future of Crystal Tokyo and princess Chibiusa finds out she's engaged to be married to none other than Rubeus's son! But what about her love for Helios? What can she do? Chibiusa/Saburo and Chibiusa/Helios

Characters; Introduction  
Chibiusa-Princess of moon/ Mini Moon  
Helios- Dream keeper  
Usagi- Neo-Queen Serenity/  
Mamoru- Neo-King Chibi  
Rei- Princess of Mars/Super Sailor Mars  
Ami- Princess of Mercury/Super Sailor Mercury  
Mina- Princess of Venus/ Super Sailor Venus  
Lita- Princess of Jupiter/Super Sailor Jupiter  
Daisuke- Rei's boyfriend  
Nao- Ami's boyfriend  
Akito- Lita's husband  
Masashi- Mina's fiancée  
Luna- Usagi's cat  
Artimis- Mina's cat  
Diana- Chibiusa's kitten


	2. Chapter 1

Setting-The future. Crystal Tokyo.

(Disclaimer-By the way I don't own the characters.)

Chapter1

Chibiusa woke up in her queen size bed to a bright sunny morning, as the sun shone through her balcony glass doors. Her room was a light shade of pink with a white ceiling and closet doors. She looked down to her right to see her little kitten Diana sleeping peacefully in her little bed. She smiled softly and kissed her forehead gently. She walked over to her bedroom door and peaked out. "Good nobody is awake yet so I can sneak out". She went towards her closet and took out a pair of blue shorts, a green t-shirt and her skateboard. Chibiusa walked over to her desk and started to cry softly. As she peered over she saw the gift that was left by Helios when she was a kid

(An-for all that watched the last season of Sailor Moon you know the gift that he left her)

Chibiusa opened the globe and it played a little song. After the song was finished she closed it and sang her own song that she made up. For her writing her own music was like writing a diary with her private thoughts and loves. She sang, as she got dressed

(An- this is my song that I wrote)

Chibiusa's Song- I Should Have

Verse:

In my dreams, I see your face haunting me  
In my life, I see your face in the sky  
But I know that your there in my heart, my mind, my vision  
I know I'll never give you up in time  
Because…

Chorus:

I should have hugged you when I had the chance  
I should have kissed you when you came to me  
I should have never let you go because I love you dearly  
I should have held on tight to you  
Cause I know that you'll help me pull through  
And I know that our love will last forever more

"That was a nice song". Chibiusa turned around to see Diana awake and alert. "When did u get up"? Chibiusa asked her. " When you started to sing. How come you don't sing for anyone else"? "Dun no. I…Oh look at the time I should get going", she said as she ran through her balcony doors and jumped down. "She only sings when she misses someone or something in her life, which means that she misses Helios".  
Diana ran to Queen Serenity and King Mamoru. " King and Queen", said Diana " Chibiusa has left again and it's her birthday today and she looked a bit sad", Diana finished." " Thank you Diana", said Mamoru. " Serenity. Sere wake up." He bent down and kissed her gently then moved his way down giving her little pecks down her neck. She smiled and said "what?" "Chibiusa isn't here so lets get ready for her party", suggested Mamoru. "Your right lets get started. Luna call the others and tell them to come as soon as they can". "Yes Serenity", and she ran out the room.

Chibiusa was sitting on a hill looking over her fair city. After all the chaos that happened there they were able to rest. Her mother nearly died from saving the planet. "I wish that Helios would spend my birthday with me and my family and friends", she whispered to herself. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she held herself in her arms she cried harder. Chibiusa stopped crying after 5 minutes and skated down the hill back home.

Every one had arrived and was waiting for their princess. The room was decorated with steamers, balloons etc. Everyone was dressed in their normal clothes and still waiting. "Where is she"? Wondered a brown haired girl named Lita. "Don't know"? Shrugged Ami a girl with blue hair. "Well she better get here soon cause I'm getting hungry", complained Rei another girl with black hair. "shut-up Rei!" Snapped Mina as she flipped her blonde hair. "She probably went for a walk or something." "Yeah Rei don't be so hard on her", answered her boyfriend Daisuke. Rei just rolled her eyes. Two of the boyfriends present were twins. Akito was Lita's husband and Masashi was Mina's fiancée. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Nao, Ami's boyfriend, had black hair and green eyes. Daisuke, Rei's boyfriend, had red hair and brown eyes. The door opened and walked in Chibiusa. "Hi I'm back". She walked in the dining room.

" Surprise!"

Chibiusa covered her mouth and laughed till she cried. Everyone hugged her as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you so much. I'm gonna get changed." she said and then she ran to her room. "Chibiusa, please wear a dress. As u can see all of us women are wearing a dress." replied her mom. "But momm", she dragged on. "Chibiusa, listen to your mother please", answered Mamoru. "Yes dad". "Serenity your being a little to hard on her don't you think?" asked Lita. "No not really, She's to much of a tomboy already." she answered. Lita just rolled her eyes at the thought.

20 minutes went by and out came Chibiusa wearing a baby blue skirt outfit. Her top was strapless with her midriff showing and a flowing skirt. "Chibiusa, what are you wearing? I thought I told you to wear a dress"? Chibiusa gave her puppy dog eyes and that's when Serenity realized that was the outfit that Helios gave her for her 14th birthday. "Fine, I'll let you wear It." she answered. Chibiusa smiled and hugged her mom. "Okay so can we start the party now"? Asked Rei as she cranked up the music on the stereo. The music was playing loud and a lot of dancing went on by the girls and Serenity was the wildest dancer on the floor.

"Yo Mamoru, your wife is wild when it comes to dancing", replied Masashi. "Don't I know it. I met her in a night club called Blue Tokyo", answered Mamoru. "For real?" asked Nao. "Yeah I did." "So Chibiusa doesn't feel embarrassed when her mom dances like that?" Akito asked. "For some reason no she doesn't I mean I even get embarrassed when she dances". " I heard that". Serenity snapped. Mamoru gave her a shaking smile to let her know that he's sorry. "I know that you're sorry", she said with a smile and went back to her dancing. Chibiusa came off the dance floor and went to her dad. " Aren't you guys tired of talking so much"? "No not really", was their answer. Chibiusa ran to her room and came out with a deck of cards. "Here play with these so that mom doesn't catch you talking about her again". The boys started to play and the girls kept on dancing.

An hour n a half passed and they became hungry. They had their food and dessert, which was chocolate cake Chibiusa's favorite. "That was great cake, replied Mina "who made it"? "I did", answered Serenity. Mamoru coughed slightly. "Alright, I didn't make it Mamoru did", she confessed. "I kind of knew that", said Mina. Serenity stuck out her tongue at her. "Can I open my gifts now", Chibiusa asked shyly. Mamoru and Sere nodded their heads. The first gift she opened was from Nao and Ami, which was two diary's blue and green each with a fury pen. "Thank you", and gave them each a hug. The second gift was from Rei and Daisuke, which was a pink and red kimono. "Its beautiful", and gave them a hug. The third gift was from was from Lita and Akito which was a new skateboard and a book about skateboard tricks. "This is so cool", and gave them a hug. The last gift was from her parents and Mina and Masashi, which was a big box. "Okay what is it"? She asked. "Open it." said Mina. Chibiusa tore off the wrapping paper to find a mini recording studio set up. "O my gosh, its wonderful!" She yelled and gave them a hug and her parents a kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess that's it". "No its not", said her mom. "But that's all of the gifts." Chibiusa replied. Her mom wrapped her hands around Chibiusa's eyes and led her to the room with the balcony doors. The doors flung open and a person flew through. "Hello Chibiusa", said the voice. Her mom removed her hands and there standing on the balcony was…"Helios?"

An- so this is my first chapter and I hoped you all liked it. The second chapter will be like tomorrow, hopefully. Buh-bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2 

"Helios!" "Happy birthday Chibiusa." She just stood there as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Helios I…." She ran into his arms and kissed him. He gripped her waist tight and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss went deeper and deeper as they embarrassed each other. She couldn't stop it was like her lips were glued to his. Finally they stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "I thought that you would have forgotten my birthday." "No, I could never forget your birthday or you for that matter." Chibiusa smiled and looked down at his clothes. He wore normal clothes like a regular human. He wore black baggy jeans and a white t-shirt and his hair was long up to his back but looked more handsome than ever. He wore the golden crystal around his neck. She couldn't believe in how much he's changed and he couldn't believe how much she changed. Still looking in each other's eyes he snapped out of the trance and took a little black box and presented it to her. "What's this?" She asked. "Open it." he answered. Chibiusa opened it carefully and looked back at him. "Helios I don't know what to say." It was a red ruby rose flower with a gold chain. "Can I put it on you?" She nodded and turned around to back him. She felt the cold diamond against her chest as he placed it around her neck. He pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear. "Princess Chibiusa, you're my life don't ever forget that." "I wont ever." Chibiusa pulled away and took his hand.

"Hey look who's here." Chibiusa announced. They all turned around to see Helios standing in the doorway. "Hi Helios," they all answered. "Hi." They went back to dancing and grabbed the guys to come and dance with them, while Helios and Chibiusa sat down and talked. "So, what have you been up to?" Chibiusa asked. "Besides protecting the dream world, nothing. What about you?" "Besides being a princess and Sailor Mini Moon, nothing." she answered as she looked down at her necklace. He lifted her chin and stared deep into her eyes and she in his. He moved closer to her lips. "Chibiusa" "Yeah?" He had caught her in an open mouth kiss that went deeper and deeper. "Ooo, Chibiusa and Helios locking lips." laughed Mina. "I cant believe how grown up Chibiusa has gotten in the last few years." replied Rei. "Yeah, I know." said Ami. The 2 lovers heard everything but paid no mind. Back on the dance floor Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita were talking softly and decided what they were going to do. Lita played Chibiusa's favorite song, which was Every Heart by BoA (slow song) and pulled Helios and Chibiusa on the dance floor to dance. They had the whole dance floor to themselves, as Chibiusa wrapped her arms around his neck again and his around her waist. They danced slowly to her song. He looked down in her ruby red eyes and smiled. This is what I've been waiting for ' she thought.

DING ! DING !

They were interrupted by that stupid teleporting bell. Mamoru and Serenity went to go see who it was and it was very unexpected. "Hello, King Mamoru and Queen Serenity." said the sly voice.

Back in the other room the song had finished and Chibiusa went to go find her parents. "Mom Dad what's going-" Chibiusa was stopped by the mans glare. "So you must be Princess Chibiusa I presume?" "Yes who wants to know?" "I am your fiancée, Prince Saburo." He answered. She stood there in shook. She broke the silence and stared at him again. "I can't be your…. Fiancée?" " Did I stutter? You- are- going- to- be- my- wife." he finished. "NO I AM NOT!" she yelled. "King, Queen, can you kindly tell your daughter the arrangements made by Wise Man years ago". She turned to her parents and stared hard. "What arrangements?" She asked.

**Flashback**

"What! You can't do this." Yelled Mamoru

"Yes I can. And if you don't we will have to cover your loving planet in darkness and make you suffer and die." Wise Man threatened.

"Why do you want to do this?" Serenity asked

"Because Rubeus's son needs a princess as his wife so he can breed on the dark moon." he answered.

"But why Chibiusa? Why our only little girl!" Serenity yelled.

"You are young and you can have more kids and she's perfect 4 him. Not only will the power of the dark moon cover the world I'll destroy it to and the other planets while I'm at it. So do we have a deal?" 

Serenity looked at Mamoru and cried into his shoulder. They knew what they had to do. Wise Man stuck out his hand knowing that Mamoru would shake it.

"We have a deal." He said as he shook the man's hand.

"Good, he will be here in 10 years to greet her." and with that he walked away. Little did they know that 5-year-old Chibiusa was behind the door hearing everything. Why are they yelling' she wondered.

As Wise Man entered the teleport he was talking to himself. "They bought it. In a few years we'll have the 2 crystals in our hands." he laughed

**Flashback Over**

"What arrangements?" She asked again. "Well answer her." said Saburo. Her parents told her everything from beginning to end. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Yes Chibiusa." They answered. Chibiusa dropped to her knees and started to cry. She looked up at the prince. "And if I don't?" She asked. "Okay are you brain dead or something? I said that I will destroy the planets only leaving the Dark Moon." he answered making her cry even more. "You son of a-" "I would watch what I say if I were you." Saburo threatened. "Why do you want me?" She asked. "Cause I can." He said with a smirk. "NO! NO! NO!" she yelled.

Helios heard all the yelling from the other room and went to investigate. "Mom, dad, I cant do this. I wont do this." she said looking at him." I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter." He said with a **BIG** grin on his face. "What do you mean she has no choice?" Helios asked. "Oh, so you must be the ex-boyfriend right?" Saburo said. "What the hell do you mean ex-boyfriend?" Helios asked sternly. Saburo just stood there and laughed. "I'll be back to pick up my bride." He walked over to Chibiusa and blew her a kiss. "Don't ever do that again." Threatened Helios. Saburo snapped his fingers twice telling his two bodyguards to follow into the teleporter and disappeared. "By tomorrow, she will be mine," snickered Saburo "and the king and queen will be broken hearted after all of the pain that they had put me through!"

"Chibiusa, are you alright?" Helios asked. "NO I'M NOT!" She yelled as she ran to her room. "Chibiusa wait!" Called out Helios but he was pulled back by her father. "Let her go she needs to be alone." he said. "I don't understand?" he told them so the king and queen told him everything about the past and how their daughter is apart of it. "No, this can't be true. You have to change it!" Helios demanded. "We cant." Serenity sadly said. "But why do it in the first place?" They didn't answer just looked to the side. Helios ran to Chibiusa's room, but she wasn't there. "Chibiusa where are you?" Serenity and Mamoru were right behind them. "Where is my little girl?" Yelled Serenity. "Look, her skateboard is gone and her party outfit is on the bed". Serenity looked through the window and saw skateboard tracks leading down the hill. "She's gone." She said in despair. "I'm gonna go look for her." and with that he flew out the window to find her.

Chibiusa was sitting on her favorite hill looking over the city as tears flowed down her cheeks. Why… why did my parents…?' She thought. "Its probably for the best, I mean my parents seem to think so." she said to herself. "That's not true princess." Said a voice. She turned her head to see Helios standing behind her. His wings spread out behind him. His wings were pure white with a gold color on the tips of each feather. As the sunrays hit them they gleamed bright. Chibiusa turned back to look at the scenery. "You only call me princess when something is bothering you." She said. "Well yeah, I mean my girlfriend is… is…" he trailed off. She gave a small smile. "You know I always thought that my first marriage would be with someone I cared about. That was close to my heart." She said looking at him. He smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, I did." "What do you mean you did?" She looked at him sadly. "Oh yeah." he answered.

Well I know that was a sad part but it had to be done so yea. No flames plz as u can see I really don't like them but I will take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITASIUM!

JA NE


	4. AN

A/N: Hey, my Sailor Moon fans. I'm sorry to say that I have put this story on hold. I have lost my note book that had the story in it and I'm very pissed off about that. But I promise that if I don't find it I will continue in some other way. In the mean time if you are an Inuyasha fan you can check out my story 'I love the Chase'. The story I am currently working on. But if any of you sailor Moon fans have any ideas of how I could continue with 'The Wrong Marriage', I would love to hear it. Either send it in a review or private message.

Thanks


End file.
